


Home

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Post-Finale, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye





	Home

Adam's height had always seemed to have given him an advantage, adding to his living-legend status, making him appear tough and invincible.

But now as Matt looked down to the man cradled half-asleep in his arms, he just saw what he knew all along, that appearances didn't matter at all. Underneath the height (with or without the assistance of gold platform thigh-highs), attitude, slick hair and wild clothes, Adam was just like everybody else. World-weary, emotional, vulnerable- _human._

For the past while, Matt had been gently stroking the silent Adam's hair while murmuring things would be all right, this wasn't the end but the beginning, and he was still so full of pride and love. And he wasn't lying at all.

Eventually Adam slowly blinked his eyes open, lashes fluttering against his face in the way that Matt just wants to kiss at for ages (but restrains himself- this time).

"I know, boy," he said. "I know all of that, and thank you. But you forgot the best part."

"And that is?..."

Carefully Adam threaded his fingers with the young man's free hand, the contrast of their skin tones making an elegant and sensual effect, and the touch giving Matt that sweet thrill as always.

"I get to come home to you."


End file.
